The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device for conveying a sheet member, relates in particular to a sheet conveying device including an opening/closing member in a side of the device main body, wherein the opening/closing member can be opened and closed and constitutes a conveyance guide of a conveyance path, and relates to an image forming apparatus including the sheet conveying device.
A conventional image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer, includes a sheet conveying device for extracting a sheet member (print sheet) housed in a sheet feed cassette, and conveying it. The sheet feed device includes a rotating roller that contacts the sheet member. A rotational driving force of a direction is transmitted to the rotating roller from a motor or the like, thereby the sheet member is conveyed along a conveyance path formed inside the image forming apparatus. In this kind of image forming apparatus, a side cover is provided to expose the conveyance path. For example, a typical image forming apparatus includes a cover that is rotatably supported, with its lower end as a fulcrum. With such a side cover provided, when a jamming of a sheet member occurs in the conveyance path, the user can open the side cover to expose the conveyance path, and easily remove the sheet member from the conveyance path.